


OTP Challange: Klance

by Paxton



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxton/pseuds/Paxton





	1. Day 1 - First Kiss

Lance is sitting, looking up at the stars and pondering how he had been up there for what, two years? Risking his life for things, for people. Literally exploring the universe. Now he was back at home, sitting in a patch of grass in his back yard. 

His family missed him, parading him with hugs when he got back home, his little siblings wide eyed at a couple new scars that now covered him from missions. He never disliked it though, never minded saving lives, and making some wonderful best friends. 

Even people who became more than friends. 

Lance's heart beats faster when he thinks about it. Keith curled next to him, his fingers running through his mullet. Learning Keith was so much nicer than he thought, he was dork with a huge heart for his friends. Lance missed their bickering, missed being somewhere outside of his family. 

His heart sinks then, because he loves his family. Loves the way they always cheer him on, everyone is always there for him, but he didn't make any friends outside of his family. It was sad, really, at least in Lance's eyes. After a week at home and he's already craving being with someone. 

"Lance?" His mother weeks out of the back door, and Lance can see the bright yellow light of the kitchen illuminating behind her. 

"Si?" Lance pulls some grass up from the ground. 

"Your friend is here to see you." She steps a side and there's Keith, standing there with his helmet under his arm, his hair had gotten back to the mullet, maybe a little shorter than before they left. There's a soft smile across his face, and that heart that was dropped felt like it was picked right back up. 

"Keith!" Lance yells loudly, scrambling to get on his feet, almost tripping over himself as he runs. 

His mother shuts the door with a smile on her face, which just makes things better for Lance. That means he got Keith to himself, all to himself. 

"Lance." Keith lets a breathless whisper leaves his lips as the taller male runs into his arms, no armor between them, ground under them, the stars above them and no longer around them. Everything seems so normal and comfortable, Lance holding Keith close, hugging him so tight Keith can barely breathe. Lance made him breathless anyway. 

Tears fall onto Keith's jacket with light splattering noises that only he could hear. Lance was crying, Lance was crying full wet tears onto Keith's brand-new jacket that he had gotten a week ago. 

"You're gonna get tear stains on my jacket." Keith's hand finds its way to move up and down Lance's back. 

Lance sniffles loudly, letting out a soft whimper that almost has a humored laugh to it, "shut up or I'll get snot on it as well." 

Keith pulls away, his gloved hands reaching up to wipe away Lance's tears. Wiping them away from the tan skin, "did you really miss me this much? I was away for a week." 

"I miss the whole team," Lance reaches up and wipes his face away with the sleeve of the grey sweatshirt he's wearing "but yes, I've missed you this much dumbass! I miss holding you and playing with your hair and hugging you." 

"I am not a dumbass!" Keith scoffs, but can't help but crack a smile from the other male's rambling words. They fall from his lips like water running off a waterfall, words puddling up at the bottom soon to make a pond. Keith can't stop staring at Lance's lips, can't stop looking at them moving and the way their trembling as each word is spoken. 

Keith can't help himself, he grabs Lance's hand and pulls him forward, Lance's lips are no longer speaking words. Lance's lips were now locked with Keith's, and he felt like he was at home. Confused he backs up, because there are butterflies but he doesn't feel uncomfortable, shouldn't he feel nervous? 

"I'm sorry if that was too much." Keith panics, but Lance's leans in this time, cupping his hands on each side of Keith's face. The kiss isn't quick this time, it's long and it implants Lance's lips onto Keiths even when he's moved away. 

Lance stares, stares like he had just been told some really good news and he can't move. With his hands cupped around Keith's face. His chest breaks the silence with a laugh. 

"Can we do this again?" 

"Can we kiss again?" Keith furrows his eyebrows, still stunned a little bit himself. 

Lance nods his head, "Y…eah, yeah that." 

Keith's face softens into a large smile and his hand reaches his hand to run it through Lance's brown hair, "I wouldn't mind." 

Lance places his head into the crook of Keith's neck, humming softly, breathing in the sent of his cologne, taking in everything he can. "Please stay." 

Keith holds Lance, in the silence of the stars and the grass. "I don't plan on leaving." 

Lance's mother opens the door, looking at the boys standing there, holding one another. There's a soft smile that runs across her face. 

"Okay you two, it's for a late dinner. Come on." 

Lance backs away, grabbing Keith's hand. He doesn't plan on letting go of it at any point soon.


	2. Day 2 - Flowers

When Keith is walking, he usually has his headphones in. His legs walk to the beat of a song just to keep his mind going and to get him through his workout routine. 

His phone had died at the gym from a lack of charge, so on his walk back Keith was forced to listen to nothing but the city at 8 in the morning. Where the cars are honking of impatience, the birds are chirping, kids are getting dropped off at school. All of it annoying to Keith's ears. 

"If Lance hadn't been texting me all night this wouldn't have happened." Keith groans, annoyed by his lover. He couldn't call him his boyfriend, because they hadn't had that conversation yet. All Keith could pledge was that they were more than friends. 

Even if Lance annoyed the crap out of him, he still loved the dork. Even if he lived almost three states away. It almost to hurt to even think about that factor, so Keith pushed it out of his mind. He replaced the thought with a picture of Lance with a large smile on his face, his thumb up, winking. A selfie that he sent way to often for Keith not to have the picture burned into his mind. Thinking about it sped up the walk, maybe it was because Keith was now eager to text Lance. 

"That ass better be awake by the time I get home." Keith mumbles under his breath, picking up the pace of his walk and spotting his apartment building standing above all the other buildings around it. "Because I swear if he's not he's not I'm gonna blow up his phone until he is." 

Keith knows he's talking to himself as he runs across the street, doing anything to speed up his heartbeat. Even if his muscles were sore from the work out before, that didn't matter right now. It was time to make Lance pay for making his battery drain. 

When he finally gets to the door of the apartments he's covered in sweat under his jacket and black t-shirt, his black hair sticks to the back of his neck and his face. His feet move slower as he reaches the number that was his door, looking down at it to spot a rose sitting in front of his door. 

That wasn't natural, mail never got sent up here. Which meant that someone took their time to actually step up the stairs and place a rose in front of his door. No one ever confessed to ever having a crush on him or anything so what was happening? The only person he really liked lived three whole states away from him. 

"Pidge, I swear if this is some fucked up joke." Keith opens his door, and theres more roses scattered around his apartment, leading to his bedroom. Of course someone would do this, he knew it was wrong to give Pidge the key to his apartment, even it was because Pidge liked studying there. "Come on, don't do something like this to me." 

Keith groans as he picks up the flowers that lead to the bedroom door and as he gets closer something makes his ears perk. Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" is blasting from his room, which happened to be Lance's favorite song. That was a little fucked up if it was a prank. 

"What the f-" He swings the door open, and there laying in bed is Lance, a rose in his mouth, which Keith didn't understand but that wasn't even the point. Both excitement and confusion build up. "How the hell did you get here?" 

"Pidge." Lance spits out the rose, hopping off the bed, running over to Keith and grabbing his face. "They ended up helping me get in here at least, I've been driving for a couple days and was hoping to get here last night but you ended up going to bed so I camped out with Pidge." 

"You jerk." Keith's hands rest on Lance's hips, holding them. He's soaking in this feeling, soaking in that Lance is a real person and that he smells of roses, or maybe that was the overwhelming scent of the flowers scattered across his house he doesn't care. 

Lance's face turns into a frown, puppy dog eyes looking straight at Keith, "are you not happy to see me then?" 

Keith scoffs, pulling Lance in for a hug, "Of I am Lance I'm just a little shocked is all." 

"I'm sorry for the interruption babe, but you need a shower." Lance covers his nose, raising his eyebrows at Keith. 

"Did you call me babe?" Keith's mouth drops a little because that was adorable. 

"Yeah?" Lance ruffles his eyebrows, "something wrong with it?" 

Keith laughs loudly, shaking his head, "Not at all, I wouldn't hear you saying it more often." 

Lance presses his lips against Keith's cheek, his hands resting on the boy's hips. His voice is hush when he talks, making a chill run down Keith's spine. 

"Good," Lance starts off, his thumb playing in the loophole of Keith's jeans, "I'll call you it more often….after you take a shower." 

"Lance!" 

"Sorry, you stink!" 

Keith groans to grab his clean clothing, putting them under his arm and stomping into the bathroom, "fine, I won't ask you to join!" 

"Keith!" Lance lunges for the door, but of course, it's locked. 

"Go pick up the flowers scattered all over the place." Keith runs the hot water, and there's a smile plastered across his face.


End file.
